Managing Minds
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Sequel to Losing. Hotch lashes out at Emily... and then Jack. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Emily sat at her vanity, lightly brushing her hair, over and over and over. Each time, she would bring her brush to the top of one side of her head, lay her hand above it, and slowly bring both down, leaving a silky black mass around her shoulder. Her nightgown's thing straps lay under her hair as she set her brush down onto the vanity, before looking at her reflection. Her dark brown eyes stared straight back at her. She saw the only light coming from her closet behind her, and her husband slowly emerge.

Emily's eyes shifted from her husband's reflection to the necklace around her pale throat. She watched herself in the mirror, clinging to the chain as if it were a lifeline. She was so focused on her reflection, she didn't see her husband appear behind her.

Hotch's hands laid on Emily shoulders, making her jump. She turned her head and looked up to see him smiling down at her. She smiled back as he kissed her forehead lightly.

She turned back to the mirror and her smile faded when she saw herself. God, how she hated herself at the moment. She had killed her baby when she was fifteen, and even though it wasn't exactly her fault now, she had some awful thoughts running through her mind.

Hotch lowered his chin onto Emily's shoulder and she shuddered. "Emily, are you alright?"

She smiled shyly at his reflection and nodded. "Yes. I'm ok, just a little upset."

Hotch kissed her cheek and then her hair before standing. "Understandable."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, facing her direction. Her eyes were staring straight back at her, and he was starting to get worried. "Emily? Sweetheart, you need your rest. Will you come to bed?"

He watched as she slowly nodded and stood. She smoothed down the silk skirt of her nightgown before making her way over to the bed.

Hotch stood and made his way to his side of the bed. The right side. They unfolded the comforter and the sheet and slid into their bed. As they pulled the comforter up over them, Emily laid on her right side, facing towards the window.

Hotch shimmied to the center of the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. It wasn't even five seconds before she gently removed his hand and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Emily?"

"I just don't want to be touched right now. Ok?"

Hotch leaned on one of his elbows and wiped his other hand down his face. "Emily, will you please talk to me?"

She sat up and removed the covers before standing up.

"Emily-"

"Aaron, I deal with these types of things on my own. I'm upset, just leave me alone."

Hotch threw the covers off of him and stood on his side of the bed, facing her. "Emily, let me help you deal with this. Please." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Why?"

"Because we're married! I'm your husband and I want to help you with this! I lost my child too."

Emily winced at his tone and immediately looked down at the door to see Jack. He was rubbing his sleepy eye with his hand, standing in the doorway with his Superman footsie pajamas on. "Mama? What's wong?"

Emily shook her head and looked at her husband. "We're fine Jack. Nothing's wrong, go back to bed sweetheart."

"But mommy-"

"Jack please-"

"Why awe you shouting so wate mommy?"

Emily raked her hand through her hair. "Jack, sweetie, please go back to bed. I'll come in a minute to tuck you in."

"But mama, you and daddy don't yell. Why awe you now?"

"Sweetheart, it's mommy and daddy stuff. We're going to bed now, and so should you."

"But mama-"

"Jack! Your mother said not now!"

Emily turned her eyes in an accusing glare to her angry husband before looking down at Jack. His bottom lip was beginning to tremble, and just like that, wails of a young boy were heard running down the hallway. Hotch immediately felt a wave of guilt spread over him. He looked at Emily who's eyes were glaring right at him.

"Emily I-"

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Emily I didn't mean to-"

"You just lashed out at your son and sent him running towards his room, crying hysterically."

Emily began out the door when Hotch grabbed her arm. "Let me talk to him."

Emily shook her head and yanked her arm from her husband's grip before walking down the hall to her son's room.

Hotch was left standing, staring at the wall, and tears flowing down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Managing Minds is the new story Explanations.


End file.
